tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salt Vans
There are at least 2 types of Salt Vans seen in the television series. They are also known as Salt Wagons, or more simply vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Saxa Salt Vans *Thomas, Percy and the Coal |last_appearance=*Duck and the Diesel Engine *Thomas, Percy and the Coal |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin =* Island of Sodor * England |basis=10 ton Saxa Salt Wagons |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods van |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}These type of Salt Vans are used for transporting fish and are often used in fish trains throughout the railways. Biography ''The Railway Series When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty and empty vans. Diesel found it difficult to move the vans and was very forceful with them, as they had stiff joints and some of their brakes were on. He got so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. Diesel could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up, as a result, he was made into a laughing stock by the other trucksThe Railway Series: Duck and the Diesel Engine "Pop Goes the Diesel". Thomas & Friends On one occasion, Thomas had to collect these vans loaded with fish. The trip initially started off smoothly, but a set of malfunctioning points left the trucks the right direction, and Thomas diverted onto an old pier line. He derailed into a tidal pool, much to the vans' delight. Due to the heat, the ice which kept the fish fresh began to melt and Thomas was worried that the fish would go off. Arthur was sent to assist Thomas, and hurried to Brendam Docks, delivering the fish just in time.Season 7 "Something Fishy". These vans are also a frequent sight on the Norramby Branch Line. They have often been used for The Flying Kipper with other types of vans and have been involved in many accidents while part of the train. Personality These trucks on fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Technical Details Basis The trucks are based on the 10 ton Saxa Salt Wagons. SaxaSaltVan.jpg|An salt wagon in real life Livery Salt vans have been painted white, brown, cream and grey. A special "Topham Circus''" van also appeared in the fourth season. In the Railway Series, their faces were embedded to their bodies and matched their their paint schemes. In the television series, they have grey faces. File:SaltVanModel1.png|A black van File:SaltVanModel2.png|Two cream vans File:SaltVanModel3.png|A brown van File:SaltVanModel4.png|A white van File:SaltVanModelSeries.png|A grey van File:TophamCircusSaltVan.png|A Topham Circus van Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * Twitter user ThomasTankMerch owns a salt van that was used during the second season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann * TrackMaster * Motor Road and Rail Salt Vans (CGI series) |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |country_of_origin =* Island of Sodor * England * Kenya * Tanzania |basis=LNER 12 Ton Covered Vans/Saxa Salt Vans hybrid |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |type=Goods van |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}These Salt Vans are a type of rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. Since their introduction, they serve as as Sodor's secondary type of van. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James who went searching for Thomas.Season 7 "Journey Beyond Sodor". During his visit to Africa, Thomas met some of the African counterpart of these type of trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful"Big World! Big Adventures!". Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as being silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing. Technical Details Basis These vans are modified versions of the single vent vans, known as LNER 12 ton covered vans. However, they are loosely based on the previous Saxa Salt wagon counterparts. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life Livery These vans have been painted grey and green. File:SaltVanCGI.png|A grey van File:SaltVanCGI2.png|An green African van Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials Music Videos |-|Other Media= Books Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail References Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Other railways Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:Standard gauge